1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates (a) to novel 2-quinolinyloxyphenoxy 2-propanoic acids, salts and esters thereof and 2-quinolinyloxyphenoxy 2-propanols and esters and ethers thereof, and propionitriles, and the corresponding 2-quinolinylthiophenoxy 2-propanoate and 2-propanol compounds, (b) to herbicidal compositions of such novel compounds and (c) to preemergent and postemergent methods of using such compounds for the control of grassy weeds in non-crop areas as well as in the presence of some specified valuable crops. The invention also relates to novel 2-quinolinyloxyphenol and 2-quinolinylthiophenol compounds which are useful in the preparation of the aforementioned active compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belgian Pat. No. 834,495, issued Feb. 2, 1976, as well as the published German patent application equivalent thereto, viz., No. 2,546,251, published Mar. 29, 1976, describe 2-((4-pyridinyl-2-oxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids, salts and esters having halo substitution in the 3 and/or 5 ring positions in the pyridine ring. Published Japanese patent application No. 129,313/75, filed in Japan Oct. 29, 1975 teaches pyridyloxyphenoxypropanols and esters thereof, while published Japanese patent application No. 064,160/75, filed May 30, 1975, teaches pyridyloxyphenoxypropionitrile compounds. These prior art compounds are disclosed to be active herbicides useful in the control of grassy weeds.